


The Sunset

by Lokislittlearmy



Series: Dusk to Dawn [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Continuity What Continuity, Foreshadowing, M/M, Mention of blood, Prequel, i tried on that though i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: He managed to catch Nino at a corner. "You won't tell a soul about this," he said before Nino could breathe a single syllable.Nino nodded. "Of course not. Like, there being two of you is really cool and all, but I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just more curious than anything.""Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat."A short prequel to Dusk to Dawn. Can be read either before or after.





	The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dusk to Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254898) by [Lokislittlearmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy). 



> Me: Okay I have so much to write. I need to finish a full fic before Adrinath August after all, so I should get started on that right now-  
> Me: [sees my fic recommended]  
> Me: ...I must ride this high.
> 
> Anyway hold your suspension of disbelief y'all I'm sorry

Felix didn’t want to get out of bed. The air outside of his blankets bit at his face and reddened his cheeks. He groaned and clutched at the comforter tighter. “Tell me I don’t have to get up,” he muttered to the kwami on his nightstand.

“I can not tell a lie,” Plagg responded.

“You tell Adrien you haven’t eaten all the time.” Felix pointed a glare at him. After a few seconds of Plagg not responding, Felix let out another groan and pushed the covers off. He could hear the quiet padding of Adrien walking down to breakfast. He opened his door and poked his head out. “Can you make me a double espresso?”

Adrien looked back and nodded before continuing down the hall.

Plagg watched Felix get ready lazily. Felix took a few seconds from his routine to straighten the lamp on his nightstand. Plagg looked around. “Why are your walls so bare? Adrien has stuff covering his walls. Your room is like one of those padded rooms in mental asylums.”

Felix raised his eyebrows and looked around his room. “It’s not padded. Besides, I don’t want things on my walls. It distracts from the aesthetic.” He lifted the lapel of his jacket to motion for Plagg to hide, grabbed his bag, and left the room.

He sat at the seat across from Adrien and grabbed his cup. Adrien murmured a warning about it being hot, which Felix ignored. “So,” Adrien said as he picked at his food, “How did patrol go?”

“As well as I’d expect,” Felix responded. “Nothing of note happened. She actually stayed past nine, though. She said she was looking for something.”

“She didn’t say what?”

“I asked her. She didn’t respond.” Felix took a bite of Adrien’s toast. “Did you still need help on the math homework?”

Adrien shook his head. “I’ll just ask Nino. He said he understood.” He took the last bite of his slice and stood. “Are you ready?”

The two boys set out in silence. Felix sipped at his coffee as they made their way to school. Nino grabbed Adrien away as soon as they got there, ignoring Felix’s existence. Not that he minded. He sat in his usual spot behind Marinette and took out his work.

The day passed without much incident. The night, however, was a little more thrilling.

Patrol was easy. It usually was. Ladybug was practically falling off of the rooftops with exhaustion, though. “Maybe you should go home,” Chat said. “I’ll finish up.”

She frowned. “Are you sure? You shouldn’t be staying out too late, either.”

“It’s okay. I’ll make it a triple espresso tomorrow instead of a double.” He meant for that to be a joke, but Ladybug just frowned at him. “Really, I’ll be okay. I just want to make sure you’re okay. I would follow you to make sure you get home safely, but secret identities demand that we do not.”

Ladybug sighed after a moment. “Alright. Get home soon, okay?”

“Will do.” He watched her bound away.

There probably wasn’t much to do regardless. Still, he started going up and down the streets, no particular route in mind. He strode down one of the rooftops, gaze distracted by a far off flickering. The call of “Chat Noir!” came from the street below.

He looked down. Nino stood in the sidewalk, staring up at him. The street wasn’t as populated as the heart of Paris, so few cars passed by. Immediately, Felix wanted to bolt. Nino wasn’t the kindest to him at school, after all. But Chat Noir was entirely different, and he had to be kind and polite to all. So he jumped down to meet Nino with the most Adrien-like smile he could muster. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just saw you and, well, it’s not every day you see a superhero close up, right?” Nino gave an awkward laugh. It was almost endearing to see him so flustered.

“Well, considering our location and the circumstances, I’d say it’s probable,” Chat Noir teased.

The laugh Nino gave him this time was real. Despite himself, Chat felt heat rise to the skin beneath his mask. Nino's hand came to his headphones as he started to fidget with them. "My friend is a huge fan of you and Ladybug. I mean, we all are, but she's...more than usual. Alya Cesaire. She runs the Ladyblog. But, uh. Yeah."

"Tell her we appreciate it. The Ladyblog has been a wonderful asset to us." He paused. He'd gone through all that talking about Alya, but hadn't said anything about himself. It stirred Chat's curiosity. Nino would never say a word to him outside of the mask, but maybe... "And what is your name?"

"Nino. Nino Lahiffe. I, uh, met you before." Chat held back a groan. Of course he had. But it wasn't his Chat, it was Adrien's. What was the story? What context led to the conversation?

Chat tilted his head and cracked an anxious smile. "Sorry. We meet a lot of people. I didn't recognize you at first." Or at all, from Chat's perspective. He put his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you again."

Nino shook his hand without question. "The pleasure is mine." He pulled his hand away and instantly let out a sharp hiss. He looked down at his hand. Chat had pulled his hand away as well, but the claws that made up for his lack of baton left raised red marks where they grazed Nino's palm.

Chat swore under his breath. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Tiny pinpricks of red popped up along the lines. "I underestimate how sharp these claws are sometimes." He was careful to not let them touch Nino's skin when he cradled his hand.

"It's alright. Maybe Alya will believe me when I tell her I met Chat Noir." He laughed. "I didn't know your claws were that sharp. I've seen you grab stuff before, and your baton does more damage than that..." He trailed off as his eyes darted to Chat's waist and back.

Felix stiffened beneath the suit. No baton. Of course. He could see the gears in Nino's head turning. He let his hands fall and took a couple steps back. All the little differences between him and his twin, every little inconsistency. They all stood out like a neon sign pointed to each one.

"You're..." Nino stayed frozen in place, hand still held in front of him.

Chat Noir took the opportunity and darted. His long hair, puffed out like an explosion had occurred, flew behind him. His claws wrapped around the first ladder he found--not that he needed one, really. He stayed on the rooftops for a few minutes, letting his breathing slow. Nino would tell Alya, and Alya would put it on the Ladyblog, and _what would Adrien say when he heard of this_?

No, he had to figure this out now. The sooner he resolved this, the sooner he would be able to sleep soundly. And if resolving meant threatening Nino within an inch of his life, he would take it.

He managed to catch Nino at a corner. "You won't tell a soul about this," he said before Nino could breathe a single syllable.

Nino nodded. "Of course not. Like, there being two of you is really cool and all, but I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just more curious than anything."

"Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat." Chat Noir shrugged. He paused, expression darkening again. "Don't say anything."

"My lips are sealed, Mystery Cat." Nino mimed zipping and locking his lips with his free hand before throwing the key over his shoulder.

Chat grimaced. "Don't call me that. As far as you know, you met the regular daytime Chat Noir, and that's it. I don't care how you explain the scratches, but the nighttime Chat had nothing to do with it. He doesn't exist." He let out a shaky breath. "If you let this loose, I swear-"

"I understand." Nino put his good hand on Chat's shoulder. "It's alright. Your secret is safe with me."

The action felt incredibly familiar. Adrien always put his hand on Felix's shoulder. He put his hand on anybody's shoulder if he felt it would calm them down. If he could relate to them at all. So...was that what Nino was doing? Because for some strange reason, it was working. Chat took a deep breath on instinct. "Right. The only other person who knows is Ladybug, so please don't-" He cut himself off this time.

Nino smiled. "I won't. But would you tell me more about it some time?"

Chat's vulnerability melted away in a second. He brushed Nino's arm away. "No. You already know too much. I wouldn't risk it. Now, take your knowledge and satisfaction that you know more than the whole of Paris and go home."

The two held eye contact for a moment, but Nino’s surprise vanished quickly. "Goodnight, Chat Noir." Nino nodded in agreement and took off, albeit leisurely.

"Goodnight, Nino." He left without another word, climbing up a pipe with all the agility he had and bounding across the rooftops.

Nino froze and watched him until he was out of sight, until he blended in with the rest of the night sky. "I'll figure you out, Mystery Cat."

Chat Noir, especially the night time Chat Noir, intrigued him to no end. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back. He flopped into his bed and stared up at his palm like the long scratches held all the answers.

He didn’t stop thinking about it the next day, either. The concentration kept him from noticing Felix’s cautious glare, as if he was ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. 

The night was clear, albeit a little chilly. The streets seemed to slow to a standstill. Nino walked without clear purpose. He seemed content to just keep walking. So, Chat started to move away. He wasn’t in any danger, after all. There was no reason to watch over him. He’d be able to slip away with ease-

“Chat Noir!”

Damn it.

Chat wheeled around and looked over the edge of the building. Nino raced forward until he could shout up clearly. “Can I ask you a few questions? I really am curious.”

“No.” He looked around. “You need to get home. It’s more dangerous at night.”

Nino didn’t respond at first. He could just see the tip of Chat’s tail peeking out over the edge of the building, on each side of him. He had control over it, then. Or at least more control than his counterpart did. “It’s fine. I usually take a walk before I go to bed.”

Chat frowned down at him. “Well then, hurry up and finish it.”

“Are you busy?” Nino watched Chat’s eyebrows raise, but his lips pursed into a tight line. Was he exasperated or curious? “I want to ask you some stuff.”

“About?”

“You, Mystery Cat.”

“No.” Chat Noir straightened up a little, bristling at the sound of his nickname. “Goodnight, Nino. Get home safely.” He bounded away then, leaving Nino standing there and staring at the night sky.

The next night went similarly. Chat Noir refused to say anything aside from warning and telling him to go home. Still, he didn’t change his route. The responses following began to grow almost concerned. “Nino, you need to get home and stop following me. It’s not safe, and you’ll find out nothing.”

Nino shrugged. “But at least I’m putting in a good effort.”

Chat Noir rolled his eyes and ran. 

After that, Nino started carrying his phone. When Chat said it wasn’t safe, Nino would pull out his phone and insist that it protected him. Then, after a couple nights, he started pointing it at Chat. He typed out questions he would ask in a memo. 

Felix watched him glue himself to his phone at times, typing as fast as he could whenever inspiration hit. Nobody breathed a word about his alter-ego for two weeks. He watched carefully, but nothing happened.

The thought confused him. Why would Nino not say anything? He could sell him out if he wanted. A savior of Paris, actually two saviors. But instead, he kept the few pictures he took to himself. Was he just waiting for the right time?

“That has to be it,” Felix said to Plagg as he folded laundry. “He’s just trying to catch my guard down so he can get me to answer whatever questions he has. Then, he’ll tell Alya everything and the nighttime Chat Noir will be the front page of the Ladyblog.”

Plagg narrowed his eyes as if trying to ascertain whether Felix was serious. “You...you’re such an idiot,” he sighed. “I’m going to Adrien. Maybe he won’t be so oblivious.”

Felix watched him phase through the wall and come right back. “Marinette’s here,” he said with the same monotone. “Don’t worry, they didn’t see me. They were busy.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“Neither did I.” Plagg looked out of Felix’s window. Beyond the city rooftops, orange streaks shot out across the sky to form a gentle gradient. A clear, cloudless dusk. “He’s not so bad. Perhaps you should hear him out for once.”

Felix tilted his head. “Did I mix you up with Ladybug’s kwami? Are you really telling me to give someone a chance? You, the demon cat?”

Plagg’s thoughtful gaze turned into a glare and snapped back to him. “I know what I’m saying.” He looked away. “You’re meeting Ladybug in five minutes. We should go.”

Chat Noir got there just in time. Ladybug was a few minutes late anyway, and she turned in far earlier than usual.

The next part felt far too familiar. The scuffing of sneakers against a sidewalk, looking down to see him yet again. He looked at Chat Noir with a sort of eager reverence, like he could hold the world in his hands.

Maybe Plagg was right. After all, Nino already had pictures of him. Nothing bad had happened yet. He could at least listen to what he has to say, right?

Yeah. He could do that. So he climbed down the building and dropped in front of Nino.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my tumblr url to littlelionkai so if you would like to talk to me with requests, questions, or just to say hello, drop by! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
